You're Not Alone
by Laen
Summary: Abandoned.
1. New To Town

The weather outside is beginning to stir up, as a woman behind the counter continues taking orders at the Talon a young boy around the ages of fifteen walks through the door.  
  
The young boy was around five feet six, and he is wearing a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. He has a bulgy backpack hung over his shoulder and he is holding a black ADIDAS jacket.  
  
"Welcome to the Talon. My name's Lana, how may I help you?" Lana said as the boy ignored her and began to look around the room.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello?" Lana said as she waved her hands in front of the boy.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, what'd you say?" the boy said as he was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
Lana smiled slightly as she repeated what she said. She could tell immediately that this boy was from out of town. He had an English accent.  
  
"So, one large coffee with extra cream. Give me a few minutes, and I'll have that ready for you." Lana said as she punched a few buttons on the cash register.  
  
"That'll be $3.72." Lana said as she turned around to make the coffee.  
  
As Lana was half was through finish making the coffee, the boy spoke.  
  
"Excuse me... do you accept England currency?" he asked as a look of concern appeared onto his face.  
  
"I'm sorry... we only accept American currency—"  
  
"I'll pay for him. What did he order?" a man said as he approached the counter.  
  
"Hey Clark." Lana said as the boy turned around to face the young man.  
  
"What did he order?" Clark repeated.  
  
"He ordered a large coffee with extra cream." Lana replied.  
  
"Make that two. It's on me." Clark said as he smiled at the boy.  
  
"Clark Kent. Never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Clark introduced himself as he held his hand out.  
  
The boy took Clark's hand and shook it politely then answered Clark's question.  
  
"My name's Harry. Harry Potter." He said as Clark noticed the lightning scar upon his forehead. 


	2. Friends Already?

"Here's your coffee. You want me to place that on your tab Clark?" Lana asked as she gave Harry and Clark their coffees.  
  
"Sure, thanks Lana." Clark said as she gave her a warm smile.  
  
"No problem." Lana said as she smiled back at Clark.  
  
Harry watched the exchange between Clark and Lana and smiled sheepishly to himself.  
  
"What're you smiling about?" Clark asked when he noticed the grin on Harry's face.  
  
"You like her?" Harry asked as Clark's face began to turn red.  
  
"Isn't that kind of personal?" Clark replied.  
  
"Sorry..." Harry began but was cut off by Clark.  
  
"It's ok. So, where are you from?" Clark asked as he eyed Harry's scar curiously.  
  
Harry noticed Clark's staring, and immediately ran his hand through his messy and untidy hair in hopes of blocking the scar from being seen with his hair.  
  
Clark took the hint and stopped looking at Harry's scar.  
  
"I'm from England. I'm here... by myself..." Harry said slowly, not knowing if he should tell Clark this.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Clark asked as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"No... I don't..." Harry said as millions of questions came pouring through his mind.  
  
Why didn't you think about this before you came?  
  
You think the Night Bus would come back to pick you up?  
  
Do you think the muggles would accept his wizardry money?  
  
"I didn't think about that... at all..." Harry said as he frowned unhappily.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
"You don't have a place to stay?" Clark asked as his eye brows raised.  
  
"I... I was in such a hurry to leave... I didn't have time to plan what I was going to do after I arrived here..." Harry muttered as he sighed deeply.  
  
"Clark, what did you say to him? He seemed a lot more cheerful when he came in." a voice rang out from behind Clark.  
  
Clark sprung around and saw Lana standing there with a look on her face.  
  
"Well... um... he just realized he has no place to stay tonight..." Clark explained as Lana nodded.  
  
"What's his name?" Lana asked as she sat down beside Clark.  
  
"Harry... Harry Potter. He's from England." Clark explained as he looked over at Harry, whose head was buried in his hands, he seemed, apparently in deep thought.  
  
"Harry... my name's Lana Lang. I work here at the Talon. If you need a temporary place to stay, there's a spare room in the back of the shop. You can stay there if you want." Lana said as Harry looked up at her.  
  
"You'd be willing to let me stay here? I mean... wouldn't you get in trouble or anything?" Harry asked as a look of happiness appeared onto his face.  
  
"I'm sure Lex would be okay with it—"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" a voice asked as foot steps were heard approaching them.  
  
A bald man sat down on a small couch in between Clark, Lana and Harry, and then smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey Lex." Clark said as he took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"We were just talking... there's a new kid in town, Harry Potter... he has no place to stay, and I'm just suggesting the room behind the shop—"  
  
"I'm sure that's no problem. How long do you think you'll be staying?" Lex asked as he looked over at Harry.  
  
"I... I... I don't know to." Harry said as he frowned and sighed again.  
  
"Come on Lex, just let the guy stay. You guys don't even use that room." Clark said as Lex nodded considerately.  
  
"Sure, why not. You seem like an okay kid." Lex said as Harry's face brightened up.  
  
"Thank you... Mr..."  
  
"Luther. Lex Luther." Lex said as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Thank you sir! You have no idea how grateful I am!" Harry said as he picked up the mug full of coffee off the table in front of him.  
  
"Careful! It's—" Clark didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Harry took a large gulp of the coffee.  
  
"Hot!" Harry said as he opened his mouth and fanned it with his hand.  
  
"I tried to warn you." Clark said as he smiled.  
  
"Mr. Luther—"  
  
"Call me Lex." Lex said as Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you know if it's possible for me to get a job here helping out? The only money I have is in England currency." Harry admitted.  
  
"Of course. Lana, think you can use his help?" Lex replied as Lana nodded happily.  
  
"And about the England currency thing... Clark can show you where the bank is, and you can switch the money to American cash." Lex said as Harry looked over to Clark who nodded quickly to agree.  
  
"Thanks..." Harry said as a smile appeared onto his face.  
  
He hadn't expected so many friendly people in this town. Little did he know, he was being watched. 


	3. Public Notification

"My Lord, Potter has been sighted at a coffee shop in Kansas, shall we capture him?" Malfoy asked in a cold tone.  
  
"No..." Voldemort said in a cruel expression that caused shivers to run up even Lucius Malfoy's back.  
  
"Just continue watching him, no sudden movements, I want all death eaters to be undercover at all times. No one should be sighted!" The dark lord said as all the death eaters replied yes together.  
  
"Good, now leave!" Voldemort commanded as Lucius Malfoy bowed deeply, and began to step back, away from he-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
*****  
  
Dribble, dribble...  
  
Harry bounced the basketball up the court quickly, his eyes on Clark every second of the way, trying his best to get a shot in.  
  
With his amazing seeker skills, he soon noticed that Clark was weak on his left hand side.  
  
He drove the ball past Clark, and landed a lay-up.  
  
"Nice shot." Clark commented as Harry gave him a nod thanks.  
  
"Now, it's my turn." Clark said in a dangerous teasing tone as he dribbled the ball back past the 'half court' line, and then spun around to face Harry.  
  
Harry kept his eye on Clark's movements trying to gain the ball back into his control, Clark noticed the gift Harry had when it came to sports, and decided not to go easy on him anymore.  
  
He bounced the ball and took a few steps back, he was now a least fifteen, if not, twenty feet away from the hoop.  
  
"You'll never make it!" Harry said as he jumped up in attempts of blocking the shot, but he was a mere second to early.  
  
Harry watched as Clark released the ball, and the ball smoothly flew towards the net, and went it.  
  
"Merlin's Beard." Harry whispered as he turned back to Clark, who had a smile on his face.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Practice I guess." Clark replied, but Harry didn't believe him.  
  
"You were practically twenty feet away; no one could've made that unless they were on the NBA!" Harry said, still insisting to know how Clark made that shot.  
  
Clark's smile disappeared, and a frown and serious expression replaced it.  
  
"Don't ask any more questions." He said as he turned around to walk away.  
  
"Where're you going mate?" Harry asked as Clark turned his head to answer his question.  
  
"To the bank, didn't you say you needed to exchange your money?" Clark replied as Harry rushed off after him, not knowing that only a few meters away, a few pairs of eyes watched his every action.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean 'Harry's gone missing'?" Ron cried out as he sprung forward to attack the Dursleys.  
  
"No Ron!" Dumbledore shouted as Hermione and Ginny held him back with everything they had.  
  
Dudley squealed in fright, and run to hide behind his parents.  
  
"Mummy..." he whispered as he covered his bottom with his hands.  
  
"Answer my question!" Ron shouted as he tried to fight off Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"We don't know! He never said anything. We wake up in the morning, and he's gone!" Mr. Dursley said as Ron's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
POP! POP! Two popping sounds were heard as two identical red heads appeared in the living room.  
  
"Is it true? Harry's missing?" they asked as they looked over to Ron, who looked like he could kill.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore answered as the twins both joined Ron on the attack.  
  
Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley grabbed the twins and tried to prevent them from ripping the Dursleys to shreds.  
  
"If it wasn't for Harry... we'd be jobless!" Fred shouted, or was it George? It was quite hard to tell.  
  
Ron stopped struggling at what he heard his brother say.  
  
"What'd you mean?" he asked as George or Fred looked over at him and answered the question.  
  
"At the end of the fourth year, he 'donated' a thousand galleons to help us fund the joke shop!" the explained as Ron nodded understandingly.  
  
Just when Hermione and Ginny thought Ron had given up, Ron snapped out of his thoughts, and sprung up to attack again.  
  
"You disgusting muggles, if you did anything with Harry we'll... we'll turn you all into pigs!" Ron shouted as Dudley ran out of the room screaming.  
  
He had hit quite a soft spot...  
  
"You can't! You're underage!" Mr. Dursley shouted as Fred and George both spoke up at the same time.  
  
"He is! But we're not!"  
  
"Yea you fat muggle! Shut up already!"  
  
"Will you three calm down already!" Ginny shouted angrily as all three of the brothers stopped.  
  
They knew what could happen when Ginny was mad, and because of that, they were scared. 


	4. Finding His Location

"Here you go sir, that's two hundred dollars." A man said as he handed Harry a wad of bills.  
  
Harry quickly counted the money, and then stuck it into his pockets. The fifteen turning sixteen year old was now wearing a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket.  
  
"So, now that you've got your money, what are you going to do?" Clark asked as he and Harry exited the bank and turned around a corner.  
  
"No idea." Harry said as Clark laughed.  
  
"I'll pay you back for the coffee first—"  
  
"No need." Clark cut in.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Really, it's no problem." Clark said as Harry nodded.  
  
"So, are you planning on going to Smallville High? Or are you going back to England for school?" Clark asked as Harry sighed.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied.  
  
"The reason I came here, to America, was to escape someone. Actually, more like some people. They've been watching me. Trying to capture me. Kill me." Harry said the last phrase in barely a whisper, but Clark heard it clearly.  
  
"Why?" he asked as he and Harry continued to walk.  
  
"I'm different from the rest of you."  
  
"Unless you're an alien, I don't think there will be people out there trying to kill you." Clark joked as Harry's expression turned grim.  
  
"It's not a laughing matter. Just a few months ago, they killed my god father."  
  
Harry was actually surprised at himself for telling these things to Clark, he knew what could happen if the information got into the wrong hands, but for some reason, he felt that he could trust him.  
  
"Are they in jail for murder?" Clark asked as Harry shook his head.  
  
"No one can find him. Everyone's scared of him." Harry whispered as he and Clark walked into the Talon.  
  
"Hey Clark, hey Harry. Coffee again?" Lana asked as Clark shook his head.  
  
The two boys sat down onto a couch, and Harry continued to explain.  
  
"The world I'm from. It's completely different from here. Everyone there has the will to kill anytime they want, there are monsters that can remove your souls, and everyone fears the one man that has killed millions." Harry whispered.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Clark asked as Harry looked up.  
  
"I have no idea. For some reason, I have a feeling I can trust you." Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't tell me, you're an alien?" Clark guessed as Harry shook his head.  
  
"Harry, trust me, Smallville is one of the weirdest towns in America, whatever you're talking about, I'm sure I've seen it or experienced something like it sometime in the last two years." Clark smiled as Harry nodded.  
  
"But I guarantee you, some of the people I know... they're not exactly what you call normal."  
  
"Neither am I." Clark muttered as Harry looked over in his direction.  
  
*****  
  
"Dumbledore, the ministry of magic says Harry hasn't used any underage magic at all. In fact, they can't even trace where his wand is. It's as if he's no longer underage." Mr. Weasley said as Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"This won't be good." He muttered as he walked into Harry's room.  
  
Dumbledore and the order had been searching Harry's room for a while, hoping to find a hint of where Harry could be. But so far, they found nothing. Even Harry's trunk and school books were missing.  
  
When Dumbledore checked at Gringotts earlier that day, the goblins explained that Harry had withdrawn all his gold, and had exchanged a few hundred galleons to pounds.  
  
The Dursleys said that Harry's passport was missing, and when they checked at the airport, it seemed Harry had bought a few plane tickets.  
  
From London to France, then from France to China, then from China to New York. The next part was what confused Dumbledore, Harry had bought two tickets to leave from New York. One to a city in Kansas called Smallville, another was to Toronto, Canada.  
  
The list continued, from Toronto, there were two tickets, one to Hong Kong, another back to London. The ticket that had led to Kansas was pretty much a dead end.  
  
"Have you decided where Harry may be?" Moody asked as Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat upon Harry's bed, with hurt expressions on their faces.  
  
"How could he just... leave?" Hermione asked in barely a whisper.  
  
Fred and George were also there, searching in the cupboards under Harry's floor for anything Harry may have left behind, other then dust balls, there was nothing.  
  
As Hermione began to cry, Ron placed his arm around her and gave her a warn hug, even Fred and George weren't in the mood to make a joke about it.  
  
Ginny's eyes flicked around the room, trying to see if there was anything clues that the others may have over looked. Suddenly, her eyes stopped at Harry's closet.  
  
She got up from the bed, and walked over to it. She pulled it open, and found that there was nothing inside there. Nothing at all.  
  
She frowned, got to her knees, and tried to crack open the floor. Fred and George came to her rescue, and helped her open it with a flick of their wands. It was also empty, and Ginny groaned as she smashed her head into the back wall of the closet.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Ginny pulled her head back in shock, as she looked at the once solid wall. It was fake! As everyone ran over towards them to see what they've found, Ginny, along with the help of her two brothers, removed the fake wall.  
  
Behind it, was a small box. Ginny reached in, and took it out. There wasn't any dust on it, and everyone could tell that it was just placed it a few days ago.  
  
Ginny handed the box to Dumbledore, who opened it quickly, only to find tons of letters. They were all from Sirius to Harry.  
  
There was one unopened envelope inside it, and Dumbledore quickly opened it, hoping that Harry might have left it for them.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I'm sorry for running away, I really am. I  
only hope that you'll be able to find this,  
it took me rather a large amount of time  
to find the hiding place for it, hopefully it  
wasn't too much trouble for you to find it.  
  
You're probably all wondering why I ran  
away, why I ran away from the Dursley's  
when I knew that Voldemort's out there  
trying to find a way to kill me. The truth  
is, I need some time alone. After Sirius's  
death, I haven't been able to eat, sleep,  
or do anything properly. Even my uncle  
and aunt were getting worried about me.  
As you know, this is very highly unusual!  
  
I was tired of people checking on me when  
I was perfectly fine. The Dursleys yelled  
at me because of that, and after what's  
happened, I hardly think it's worth staying  
here anymore. Don't bother to find me. I  
found a way to prevent the ministry from  
sensing when I use underage magic, Sirius  
explained it to me in one of his letters a  
while ago. I can only wish that he's alive.  
  
Although I doubt there's even a possibility.  
Anyways, in case you are searching for me,  
I'm somewhere in America. A town named  
Smallville, it's in Kansas. After I watched  
The movie "The Wizard of Oz" I wanted to  
go to Kansas. Just got some stupid reason  
I guess, but if you do want to look for me,  
at least now you know where I am.  
  
From: Harry James Potter  
  
"Is it really from Harry?" Ron asked as Dumbledore nodded.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts had read what was on the letter out loud, and now, everyone that was in the room knew where Harry's location was.  
  
"What do we do now?" Hermione asked as Ginny spoke up.  
  
"We find him." 


	5. Explain! Now!

"That'll be $7.22." Harry said as he clicked a few buttons on the cash register.  
  
Lana had spent a few minutes teacher Harry how to use the machine, and considering the fact that Harry was a quick study, he was now working at the Talon.  
  
"Here's a five, tell that babe Lana I'll pay the rest later." The blonde teenager said as he threw a crumpled five dollar bill at Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes looked towards Lana's direction, and he called her over quickly to see if she knew the blonde boy or not.  
  
"Oh great, not again Jason!" Lana muttered angrily as she threw a glare at the smug blonde.  
  
"Why hello Lana, that's not a very nice way to greet your customers at the Talon—" Jason began as Lana cut in.  
  
"Jason Malfoy, the day you're a customer here at the Talon is the day evil wizards and witches go around killing people." Lana said sarcastically, Harry flinched at her words, and then realized what she said.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked in shock as Jason sneered at him.  
  
"What's it to you shrimpy?" Jason asked as Lana threw him another angry look.  
  
"I assume you're related to Draco and Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked as Jason grinned.  
  
"Of course, you know them?" Jason asked as Harry nodded.  
  
"Who doesn't?" he replied.  
  
"Give me a few minutes, I'll get that coffee you wanted for you sir." Harry said as he turned around, and began to make coffee.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Lana whispered as she walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry didn't reply, but before he finished making the coffee, he slipped some salt and pepper into it... causing a sly grin to appear onto Lana's face.  
  
*****  
  
"Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Jason shouted as he was magically thrown out of the Talon.  
  
"How'd you throw him out like that?" Lana asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands, shocked at the fact that he wasn't holding his wand.  
  
"I don't know..." Harry whispered.  
  
Jason made an attempt to get back into the Talon, but something invisible threw him back towards the ground.  
  
"Did you see that Lucius?" A death eater asked as a blonde man beside him watched the young boy thrown backwards again.  
  
"Yes, wand less magic. We'd best tell the Dark Lord about this."  
  
*****  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Ron turned the corner just in time to see a blonde boy get thrown out of a nearby café.  
  
"Potter! I'm going to kill you!" the blonde boy shouted.  
  
"It's Harry! It's got to be Harry!" Ginny muttered as she tried to run forward, but Hermione held her back.  
  
"Wait," Hermione whispered as she watched the blond boy—who looked a lot like Draco—make an attempt to get back into the café and get thrown back out again.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked as a look of shock appeared onto Hermione's face.  
  
"Wand less magic!" Ginny gasped as she walked forward to go into the café.  
  
"How does she know that? She doesn't read like you! Does she?" Ron asked as Hermione threw him a dirty look.  
  
"Seriously Ron, how thick can you get? Of course she reads! Unlike you!" Hermione said as she dragged the red head after Ginny.  
  
*****  
  
Harry watched with shock as the blonde was thrown back again, the angry expression on Jason's face could've killed.  
  
The shocked expression on the fifteen year old grew even more when he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron walk into the Talon.  
  
'What are they doing here?' Harry thought to himself as he remembered he left a letter explaining to them where he was.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione screamed as the two girls ran forward to give him a huge hug.  
  
The boy who lived could've sworn he heard someone nearby mutter "How come he gets all the cute girls?"  
  
A grin appeared onto his face as he was freed from the hug, he watched as Ron approached him, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Harry mate, how could you leave without tell us where you were going? We were worried to death!" Ron muttered as Harry's smile faded.  
  
"Ron, I did tell you guys though, in that letter—who found it by the way?" Harry questioned as Ron pointed towards his sister.  
  
"Way to go, took me a while to get that fake wall up. I'm surprised you guys found it so quickly." Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"I actually didn't find it, I just smashed my head through it..." Ginny muttered embarrassingly as Harry laughed under his breath.  
  
"Hey Harry—"  
  
Harry turned around to face Lana, who had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Care to explain what's going on? I phoned Clark a few seconds ago, he was still at his house, but he should be here in about ten—"  
  
DING!  
  
"You called?" Clark asked as he ran into the Talon.  
  
"—minutes." Lana finished in shock.  
  
"How did you get here so fast? It would've taken you at least ten minutes even to drive here from the farm..." Lana asked as a worried look appeared onto Clark's face.  
  
A look Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all recognized very easily. It was the look they had whenever they were caught breaking one of the school rules or something.  
  
"This isn't the right place... or the right time... I'll explain later—" Clark began but was cut in by Lana.  
  
"No, Jason Malfoy just got thrown out of—"  
  
"Malfoy was here? You mean that blonde idiot out there was Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock as Harry nodded.  
  
"What about Jason?" Clark asked as Lana continued.  
  
"He was just thrown out of the Talon somehow, as if by magical powers or something." Lana said as she turned to Harry.  
  
"Who are you—what are you? You've only scared away all my customers in the last few minutes just by throwing Jason out..." Lana then turned towards Clark, "and you, don't think you can get away without explaining something..."  
  
Clark's expression turned grim, and so did the four witches and wizards.  
  
"How in the world did you get here so fast? No offence Clark Kent, but weird things have been happening in Smallville for the last few years, and for some reason, you always seem to have something to do with it. Yet no one can explain why. I demand to know what's going on now!" Lana finished as a look of torture appeared onto the five listener's faces.  
  
"Now explain!" Lana said as the five kids looked around the café, it was completely empty... so they began explaining...  
  
Author's Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! And I know for the last few chapters, I haven't been asking for anything, but right now, I'm asking for REVIEWS! And please, feedback and comments, not just "UPDATE SOON!", since there's a ton of those lol. 


	6. Hello Dumbledore

"You're a wizard? You're a witch? And you're an alien?" Lana said as she pointed at Harry, Ginny, and then Clark. She received quickly nods from the group of teens, and came close to fainting from shock.  
  
"Is this a joke?" she asked as everyone shook their heads.  
  
"I should've known!" Lana groaned as she fell back onto a chair.  
  
"What? Why?" Ron asked in confusion as Clark looked at him and smiled.  
  
"We're in Smallville, the town where anything crazy can happen. You should take a look at Chloe's Wall of Weird. Everything strange that's happened in the last few years has revolved around the meteoroid landing." Clark explained as he looked down at Lana.  
  
"This is why I said the death of your parents was my fault. Everything's been my fault in the last seventeen years—"  
  
"Clark, just drop the subject." Lana said, beginning to turn emotional.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants you back in England!" Hermione said suddenly, causing Harry's head to snap towards her direction.  
  
"Why?" he asked as Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"Voldemort knows you're here already. And if there's already a Malfoy here, then obviously the death eaters are keeping an eye on you!"  
  
The thought finally dawned upon Harry as he realized the situation.  
  
"Oh no..." he whispered as he sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you're already leaving—you just got here a few hours ago!" Clark cried out as Harry looked over at him.  
  
"Voldemort can—and will kill everyone in this town just to find me. Too many lives will be taken in the process." Harry explained as Clark shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I doubt he'll be able to kill me. I'm not human." Clark said as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"We can't take that chance." Harry said as Clark frowned at him.  
  
"Use a spell on me. See if it works." He insisted as Harry sighed and took his wand out.  
  
"Harry! You can't!" Ginny cut in as Harry threw her a look of anger to shut her up.  
  
"We at least have to try. If Clark is immune to magic, then maybe we have a chance at defeating Voldemort!" Harry said as he pointed the wand at Clark.  
  
"Stupefy." Harry said as a beam of light shot out of his wand, and hit Clark dead in the chest. But Clark was still standing there, unscratched, and perfectly fine.  
  
"It didn't work!" Ron cried out in shock.  
  
"Try another spell... one of the unforgivable curses." Hermione said as Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs and a beam of strong magic shot out of his wand towards Clark.  
  
Once again Clark stood there unharmed; a grin appeared onto the man of steel as he stared back at Harry.  
  
"I'll stay, only because I'll need Clark's help with this battle."  
  
*****  
  
"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy whispered as he knelt down onto his knees before Voldemort.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Voldemort asked in a cruel tone.  
  
"It's the boy, Potter—he has wand less magic." Lucius said as he gulped uncertainly, not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"That is not a problem—that muggle loving fool Dumbledore isn't there to teach him how to control it. So it's no problem." Voldemort snared as Lucius nodded.  
  
"Go back and watch him, make sure he's unharmed. Only I will kill him!" The dark lord said as Lucius nodded again, and then left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Dumbledore! They've found Harry!" George and Fred cried out as they ran towards the large group of wizards.  
  
"Where?" Dumbledore questioned at the twins pointed towards the direction of a nearby café—The Talon.  
  
The wizards and witches all headed towards the nearly empty café, and a sigh of relief came over them when they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny inside drinking what looked like coffee.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore whispered as he walked towards the nearly sixteen year old wizard.  
  
"Dumbledore." Harry said as he looked up at his headmaster.  
  
"It's good to know you're alive." Mr. Weasley smiled as he and the other members of the Order of Phoenix entered the Talon.  
  
"You guys must be the other wizards and witches that are looking for Harry." Clark spoke up as the order looked over at him.  
  
"A muggle?" Fred asked as Ron shook his head.  
  
"Alien!" Ron corrected with a hint of excitement in his voice  
  
"Wow..." the twins said as they looked at Clark as if he was a god. A look of fear came over Clark as he frowned at them slightly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. It's freaky." Clark said as Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Harry, do you wish to introduce us to your new friend?" Professor Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded then signaled everyone to sit down.  
  
"This is Clark, he's an alien, and oh yea, he's immune to magic. I tried a few spells on him, didn't work at all." Harry explained as a look of shock appeared onto the adult's faces.  
  
"Harry, could you start from the beginning please?" Lupin asked as a cough was heard from behind the counter.  
  
"Coffee anyone?" Lana asked as she held up a platter full of cups.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius Malfoy growled angrily as he watched the large number of wizards and witches storm into the Talon in search of Harry, and knew that Dumbledore had gotten his hands on Potter.  
  
He quickly disappeared with a pop, to let the dark lord know of this news.  
  
*****  
  
"You can handle WAND LESS MAGIC?" Fred cried out as Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"Malfoy was here?" George asked as Harry nodded again.  
  
"Excuse us while we faint." The twins said as they popped a candy into their mouths, and within seconds, fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"It's their newest product! Fainting Pills!" Ron said with a grin as Harry's eyes widened. After about a minute or so, the twins became conscious again.  
  
"Wicked." Harry complimented as the twins received a look of anger from their mom.  
  
"We're working on a really cool one right now, momentary death! Anything that happens to you after you eat the pill won't harm you. Even the three unforgivable curses!" Fred said as Mrs. Weasley threw him another dirty look.  
  
"Tell me when that's done; I'll need to carry a pack of them with me when I go battle Voldemort." Harry joked as Dumbledore coughed.  
  
"Harry, we'll need to train you. To control your wand less powers. Otherwise it's quite dangerous." The headmaster said as Harry nodded.  
  
"And about the muggle... will they be safe?" Ron cut in as Lana gave him a look.  
  
"Who're you calling a muggle? I have a name you know!"  
  
"Sorry Lana." Ron apologized as he rephrased his question.  
  
"What are we going to do about Lana? Is she going to be safe? Clark's going to be okay since he's an alien and all but—"  
  
"I'll protect her." Clark cut in as everyone looked over at him.  
  
"I guess that problem's solved—now Potter, about your new gift..." Moody said as one of his eyes looked over at Harry, the other one stayed staring at Clark, who was a bit grossed out by it.  
  
"Who's going to be helping me control that?" Harry asked as Dumbledore smiled at him.  
  
"Who else can cause you to expose a large amount of anger?" Dumbledore replied as Harry groaned unhappily.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Potter! You can do better then that!" Snape snared as Harry dodged a spell the Potions Master had thrown at him.  
  
They were now at the Kent Farm, and Snape was helping Harry control his powers in the clearings behind the farm.  
  
"Shut up Snape!" Harry shouted as he focused his mind on throwing Snape to the ground, and suddenly...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Snape fell to the ground roughly and growled as he got up and waved his wand at Harry.  
  
"Crucio!" he shouted as Harry focused on blocking the spell from making contact with him. The curse instead, rebounded and hit Snape.  
  
"AHHH!" the potions master cried out as he fell back onto the ground with a thump.  
  
"Nice going Harry!" Ron shouted from the second floor of Clark's farm.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry shouted back as Snape got back onto his feet.  
  
"Is that all you've got Potter!" Snape provoked as Harry concentrated his powers again.  
  
"Stupefy." He whispered as the Potions Master was thrown backwards, and then knocked out.  
  
"It's amazing how you can control it so easily." Dumbledore said as he approached Harry.  
  
"It's almost dinner time. You'd best get dressed for it. We're going to a wizard restaurant in Metropolis." The headmaster said as Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm sure our potions master will be waking up soon. Hopefully." Dumbledore said with a small smile before turning around to walk away.  
  
"You're not going to wake him up?" Harry asked as the Headmaster shook his head.  
  
"Suit yourself." Harry said as he turned around to face Snape, who was now on the ground.  
  
"Water." He whispered as a cloud appeared over Snape and it began to rain over him.  
  
A smile appeared onto Harry's face before he turned around, and followed Dumbledore. 


	7. Outside of Smallville

"Hm... I think I'll have the escargot!" Fred said as he looked through the French menu.  
  
"I suggest something else... escargot is snail." Clark explained as a look of shock appeared onto the red head's face. After a few seconds, his expression turned to awe.  
  
"Cool! Then I definitely want to have the escargot!" Fred decided with an evil grin as he looked over at Ron, whose face was turning green from disgust.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Ron muttered as a look of sadness overcame the faces of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Spaghetti and meatball." Harry said as he placed the menu onto the table.  
  
"Same." Hermione said as she looked up towards the waiter, who was scribbling this all down quickly.  
  
"I'll have that too." Ginny said as the waiter nodded.  
  
"Why don't we all have spaghetti and meatball? Seems like a favourite." Ron muttered as everyone around him agreed.  
  
"Except us! We want Escargot!" Fred and George shouted above all others as the waiter nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"The food should arrive in the next half an hour or so. In the meantime, are there any specific drinks you would like to order?" the waiter said as Clark looked around the table.  
  
"Coke all around." Clark ordered as the waiter nodded, and left.  
  
"What's coke?" Remus Lupin asked as Clark looked over at him.  
  
"You'll see in a while." The young American smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Yum! Ron, you should really try this escargot! It's delicious!" George said loudly as he and Fred tackled their brother and made an attempt to shove the snail down his throat.  
  
"Get of me!" Ron shouted as he moved his head around to avoid the snail.  
  
"You're not supposed to stuff the whole snail into your mouth." Clark said as the twins stopped to look at him.  
  
"Toothpicks. You're not supposed to eat the shell." He explained as he handed them some toothpicks.  
  
"Cool." Fred said as he took one, and began to pick at the shell.  
  
"Ewww." Ginny and Hermione both muttered in disgust as they turned their heads away from the twins, who looked like they were enjoying themselves.  
  
"Try the spaghetti and meatball already, it tastes delicious." Harry said as he stuck his fork into the plate full of noodles and picked up a string full before stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
"You're right, it's good, almost as good as mums!" Ginny said with her mouth full of food.  
  
"Ginny! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Molly Weasley snapped as the youngest red head nodded and quickly swallowed the food before stuffing some more into her mouth.  
  
"This coke stuff is great!" Fred said as he burped quietly.  
  
"I wonder what the formula is. We could probably use some of this in our newest joke product!" George stated as they looked over at Clark, who grinned and began explaining to them, everything he knew about coke.  
  
*****  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to eat for days." Harry groaned as he smashed his head onto the window of the car.  
  
"Make that two of us." Ginny agreed as she got in and sat beside him.  
  
Hermione followed, and soon, everyone was inside the large limo. Clark had decided to ask Lex if he could borrow the limo for the light, and the rich millionaire had agreed. Therefore, the group of friends had travelled by car, and not by broom, or floo powder.  
  
Within a few hours, they returned to the Kent Farm. Dumbledore immediately conjured up around half a dozen tents, and everyone was sent to bed at around two in the morning.  
  
*****  
  
"Snape! Explain to me how this happened!" Voldemort shouted as the death eater cowered with fear.  
  
"My lord, Dumbledore got his hands on Potter, and wanted me to help him train!" Severus Snape explained as he was suddenly hit with a curse.  
  
"How dare you help the enemy?" Tom Riddle/Voldemort cried out as Snape cringed in pain. Moments later, the dark lord removed the curse, and Snape was able to speak again.  
  
"My lord... I used many of the unforgivable curses on him numerous times, in hopes of weakening him for you—"  
  
"You fool! That only makes me stronger!" The dark lord slowly raised his wand again, getting prepared to strike.  
  
"Your mistakes will not be tolerated anymore Snape. Your chances are up. Your time is over. Prepare to die—"  
  
"My lord, have mercy!" Severus pleaded as the dark lord sneered at him.  
  
"Only those weak know of the word mercy, I though you would've learned that by now."  
  
"You will be defeated! Good has always conquered over evil! You will lose in the end!" Snape shouted as he pulled his wand out.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" the potions master shouted as a flash of green light could be seen explode from his wand, and shot off towards the dark lord... 


	8. Snape's Dead?

"Your mistakes will not be tolerated anymore Snape. Your chances are up. Your time is over. Prepare to die—"  
  
"My lord, have mercy!" Severus pleaded as the dark lord sneered at him.  
  
"Only those weak know of the word mercy, I though you would've learned that by now."  
  
"You will be defeated! Good has always conquered over evil! You will lose in the end!" Snape shouted as he pulled his wand out.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" the potions master shouted as a flash of green light could be seen explode from his wand, and shot off towards the dark lord...  
  
Death Eaters all around them widened their eyes in shock when they saw this in, but for some reason, the expression on Voldemort's face wasn't fear or shock at all.  
  
Laughter could be heard, as the green light was absorbed through Voldemort. Snape fell to the ground in shock, and suddenly began to cough very badly.  
  
"I am immortal Severus! Don't you know that by now? I'm sure that precious Potter of yours will be happy to know how you died for him. I hope you enjoy hell—Avada Kadavra!"  
  
*****  
  
"Clark, what medication are you on? There's no such thing as wizards and witches, next thing you know, you'll be telling Pete and I you're an alien!" Chloe Sullivan stated sarcastically as her friend Pete gave Clark a look.  
  
"Since you've mentioned it..." Clark muttered as the young reporter groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Clark, stop joking around I—where'd he go?" Chloe said as Clark suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Behind you." Clark's voice whispered as Chloe and Pete both jumped a feet into the air from shock.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Chloe asked as Clark gave Pete a smile.  
  
"You can do the honours of telling her, in the mean time, I'm going to the Talon. God knows what that he-who-must-not-be-named dark lord would be appearing." Clark said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Explain what? Clark Kent get back here and explain!" Chloe said as Clark chuckled, but continued to walk away.  
  
"If you want, we can go to the Talon and he can explain it to you." Pete suggested, but before he had the sentence out his mouth, Chloe had already run after the 'man of steel'.  
  
*****  
  
"Jason—Jason!" a blonde man muttered as he shook the young boy.  
  
"Hm? Dad, what do you want? I've got a major headache—let me sleep." Jason said as he groaned.  
  
"Get up! It's the dark lord—he's back—he wants us to help him—your uncle—my brother—approached us—what should I do?" the man asked as Jason Malfoy jumped out of his bed quickly.  
  
"Why am I making all of the decisions? You're my dad! You're the one who should tell them!" Jason said as he heard a cruel laugh from the door.  
  
"Well said nephew... well said." Lucius' disgusting voice rang out as Jason's dad swirled around.  
  
"Leave Lucius—I need time to think." The man said as Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I've given you enough time Edward—mum and dad would've been ashamed at what you've become. You know that?" Lucius asked as Jason's father turned pale.  
  
"Leave—just leave." Edward whispered as Lucius shook his head.  
  
"I think not. The dark lord says you must join us—or you die." Lucius threatened as his brother glared at him.  
  
"Go ahead. Kill me. At least I die knowing I did something good." Edward Malfoy said as Lucius frowned angrily.  
  
"I can't kill you damn it—and you know very well of it—dad and mum wouldn't approve of it... Eddy." Lucius spat the last word out, as if it was poison.  
  
"Then leave—"  
  
"Stupefy!" Lucius shouted as his brother fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Jason—I need your help—" Lucius said as he turned to his nephew, who had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"If it involves Kent—or Potter, I'm in."  
  
*****  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" a voice cried out as the headmaster turned to see who was calling him.  
  
It was Fred.  
  
"What's going on Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, but Fred didn't reply, he just grabbed the headmaster by the sleeve of his robes, and led him towards the crowd of wizards and witches who were at the barn.  
  
"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked as a few wizards separated, and let the headmaster see the scene.  
  
"It's Professor Snape sir—he's dead." 


	9. Life Debt

"Do you think Harry blames himself for Professor Snape's death?" George asked as he and his twin brother entered their rooms in their tents.  
  
"No idea—he looked pretty crushed though... the last thing he did to the poor guy was pour water onto him—what the, George—where'd you put our newest product? It took me forever to get half the formula right—I've only got half a dozen pills done, still need to mix it with the other pill—where'd you put it?" Fred asked as he began to search his desk for something.  
  
"What newest product?" George asked in confusion.  
  
"The one we were telling Harry about—momentarily death!" Fred replied as he continued to search.  
  
"Did you put it into a container after you were done? It might've spilled." George suggested, but Fred shook his head.  
  
"I remember placing it in; Snape came in to wake me up and—SNAPE!" Fred suddenly shouted as he leaped to his feet.  
  
"That stupid git, I should've known, and all this time we were mourning—come on George, time to wake our Potions Master up." Fred said as he grabbed a container from his box of pills, and ran out the door.  
  
When the twins returned to the farm, they noticed that the crowd of wizards and witches—mostly those who were in the order, including the students—were still standing there, sobbing and crying.  
  
"Move!" Fred shouted as he squeezed through the order's members, and got to Professor Snape.  
  
The professor laid there, his face pale, and his expression emotionless. As if he was a zombie. Fred reached into the Professor's robes, and pulled out a container, that was labelled 'Half Pill A'.  
  
"Dimwit." George muttered as he realized what had happened.  
  
"What's going on here? Will you two have some respect?" Tonks asked, but the Weasley twins ignored her.  
  
"Here's the other half." Fred said as he dumped a pill onto his hand, and held it towards Severus Snape.  
  
"Eat up Severus." George said as he took his wand out and pointed it at the pill.  
  
"Edmito!" George shouted as Professor Snape's mouth was suddenly opened by magical force and the pill if Fred's hand zoomed into it.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Mrs. Weasley screamed, but the Weasley twins ignored her again.  
  
"Harry, we need water!" Fred said as Harry waved his hand and whispered the words 'water', just like what he had done yesterday.  
  
A cloud suddenly appeared above the Weasley twins, and Professor Snape, and rain began to pour down. Professor Snape's mouth was still opened, so the water began to drop into his throat.  
  
"Learn to aim will you?" George asked angrily as Harry waved his hand again.  
  
A shot of lightning hit the ground only inches away from where George stood, and the red head paled.  
  
"Good enough aim? Or should I try again?" Harry asked as George immediately shook his head.  
  
"What are you boys doing?" Moody asked as he pulled his wands out and pointed it at the Weasley twins, ready to strike.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know!"  
  
"Harry turn the rain off!"  
  
"I'm all wet!"  
  
"Ewww Fred! Don't do that!"  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" a hoarse voice shouted from the 'dead' body of Severus Snape.  
  
Gasps could be heard from everyone as Harry waved his hand, and the cloud immediately disappeared, and Professor Snape, Fred and George's clothes turned dried instantly.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Ginny's voice whispered as the Potions Master got off from the ground steadily.  
  
"What—But—I thought—this is impossible!" Remus Lupin mumbled as Snape smirked at him, before turning to the Weasleys.  
  
"Here's a galleon." He said as he threw Fred a gold coin.  
  
"That's for the pill. Thanks." Snape muttered as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask for it? We would've given it to you! And how'd you eat the pill without Voldemort finding out? It only works if you pop it into your mouth only seconds before the attack!" George said as Snape stopped in his foot steps, and decided to explain what had happened.  
  
~Flashback Begins~  
  
Snape opened the cap to the bottle slowly, and took a small pill out. He held it in his left hand, and sighed. It was time to meet the dark lord.  
  
~Flash~  
  
"You will be defeated! Good has always conquered over evil! You will lose in the end!" Snape shouted as he pulled his wand out.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" the potions master shouted as a flash of green light could be seen explode from his wand, and shot off towards the dark lord...  
  
Death Eaters all around them widened their eyes in shock when they saw this in, but for some reason, the expression on Voldemort's face wasn't fear or shock at all.  
  
Laughter could be heard, as the green light was absorbed through Voldemort. Snape fell to the ground in shock, and suddenly began to cough very badly.  
  
We see Snape pop the pill into his mouth, and swallow it quickly.  
  
"I am immortal Severus! Don't you know that by now? I'm sure that precious Potter of yours will be happy to know how you died for him. I hope you enjoy hell—Avada Kadavra!"  
  
~Ends Flashback~  
  
"Now you know, happy?" Snape asked before walking away, not bothering to wait for a reply.  
  
"Forge my dear brother, do you realize what has just happened?" Fred asked as he approached George.  
  
"Of course Gred! Snape now owes his life to us—this should be fun." George said as the Weasley twins both laughed happily. 


	10. The war hasn't even started yet

"My lord... bad news..." Lucius Malfoy stated as he gulped slightly.

"What?" Voldemort asked demandingly as Lucius's heart rate began to speed up.

"It's _Snape_... he's not dead."

"_WHAT!"_

__

"Hey git-head!" Fred laughed as he and George approached Severus Snape.

"_What!_" Snape snapped angrily.

"You owe us a life debt!" the Weasley twins sang as Snape's expression turned from anger to disgust.

"_What?_"

"Yup, a life debt!" George said as Snape's eyes widened, as if he was trying hard not to understand all of this.

"Merlin's beard..." Snape whispered as the twins each gave him a friendly slap on his back, which was returned with a simple glare.

"If you wish to pay up that debt... you just have to promise us one single thing." Fred stated as Snape frowned slightly.

"One single promise?" Snape questioned.

"Just one."

"Let's hear it then." Snape muttered, knowing nothing could be worse then owing a life debt to the Weasley twins... little did he know there was.

"Clark Kent get your butt back here right now and explain what's going on!" Chloe snapped as she stepped in front of Clark's way.

"Get in the trunk, I'll explain on the way." Clark stated as he walked past her, and got into the front seat.

Chloe could only follow his actions.

"Nephew!" Lucius cried out as he stepped into the Malfoy home.

Jason hurried down the stairs immediately, wearing complete black.

"The dark lord has decided it is time for you to prove your loyalty. Your task is... to kill Severus Snape."

"Wow." Ginny whispered as she sat down next to Harry.

In front of them, was a large and beautiful rainbow, which stretched across the sky and shimmered magically.

"It's beautiful." Ginny stated as Harry smiled faintly.

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she looked him in the eye.

"I don't know... hopefully when it's done, I know the answer."

"When will what ever be done? The war?" Ginny questioned.

"The was hasn't even started yet. This is merely the appetizer. When the main meal and desert appears... then all hell will have broken loose."

"Albus... are you sure we should do this?" Mad-Eye Moody questioned as Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course... we'll approach him with the idea... and if he agrees... then... perfect." Albus Dumbledore muttered under his breath as he watched the blonde wizard pace around the room.

"But Albus... his father—"

"Cannot stop his actions. His father is worthless in this situation." Dumbledore stated.

"Are you sure?" Moody asked.

"Absolutely." Dumbledore answered.

"Then let's go get us a spy."

"Why this? Why now? Why couldn't you have told me this earlier?" Chloe asked as Clark pulled up at the Talon.

"A war is starting," was all Clark could say.

"And I'll do whatever I can to help... even if it means losing my life."

**A/N: **_I know! I haven't updated to close to five months! You can all flame at me if you're mad! The reason this chapter is so much shorter then usual is because my computer is dead! (As I have mentioned in my profile) Anyways... **(you have got to read this...) SMALLVILLE IS BEING FILMED IN THE CITY I LIVE IN! (ABBOTSFORD) (this is the part that makes me wanna cry...) those people who are in my old school... and are 15... are aloud to be extras... if I hadn't swapped schools... I may have had a chance to see Tom Wellings!!! sobs **anyways... I'm getting my friend to take a million pictures... hopefully he will ... and I'll post it up on my site once I get everything settled at my new school and stuff... anyways... REVIEW!_


End file.
